Rossetti's Romeo
by Fourshotchild
Summary: *Complete* After years of watching from afar, Kagome decides to express her true feelings for Sesshomaru through secretive tokens of friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This is yet another completed story I've decided to post on FF. It is a six chapter romance piece that is more light hearted than the others! I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I'd like to add that there will be no lemons in this story. I've rated 'M' for language and sexual circumstances. Enjoy!

**Rossetti's Romeo**

"Inuyasha in Drag"

_Chapter One_

Dr. Ongaku's lecture could have been a how-to on roasting marshmallows over a Bunsen burner for all Kagome knew. His droll voice wavered in-and-out with each passing slide. They began class exploring Schoenberg's Twelve Tone Method, but she hardly knew the discussion _now_. Magically, her hand had a mind of its own. Her Bic pen scribbled untidily across her lined paper. Usually, she wasn't _this_ distracted. The shrine maiden would even boldly admit that she had quite the high IQ. Music made sense to her. She had never had to struggle with concentration. Well, that was until _he_ came into the picture. Sesshomaru Taisho, the most beautiful male ever to walk the earth, sat three seats in front of her. Instead of learning series music, Kagome found herself fantasizing about running her calloused fingers through his silver hair. He was the object of every woman's sexual fantasy. Not only was he gorgeous, but he played the piano like Apollo.

Every beautiful girl on campus pursued Sesshomaru. They flirted and flaunted their bodies in hopes of catching his attention. Luckily for Kagome, he wasn't the warmest guy around. With each passing class, she witnessed women burst into tears due to his rejection. One would think this would stop the female advances but it had the opposite effect. Kagome included herself in this population. With each cold decline, she found herself more infatuated. Call her a glutton for punishment. She didn't care. Of course, she never actually talked to him. Inuyasha would blow a gasket. Like a good little girl, she kept her thoughts to herself.

However, Kagome needed an outlet. At the rate her focus was dropping, she'd fail the mid-term. The professor announced that the first exam would be the most difficult. Groans passed daily throughout the class. If she wanted to pass, the priestess needed to do something. She had spent several nights pondering on how to go about this. Sesshomaru would never fall for a girl like her but maybe, he didn't have too. Having a secret admirer wasn't something new. If only she could just express herself in a harmless manner without being mortified. No one could know, not ever.

"Remember to finish your readings for tomorrow. We'll discuss who's the better composer: Stravinsky or Schoenberg. Have a good afternoon." Kagome barely caught the dismissal. Only when Sesshomaru rose from his seat and gracefully left the classroom, did she fall back down to reality. Wow, she needed to act quick. The miko waved a goodbye to Dr. Ongaku and headed back to the dorm. The crisp autumn air helped clear her thoughts. What would kindle Sesshomaru's interest? And even if she managed to find a token, how would she deliver it to him unnoticed? Kagome could feel a headache forming.

When she reached the main housing building, she noted its desertion. There were only a hand full of students wandering the halls. With a prolonged sigh, Kagome found her way to her shared room and flopped on her bed. Her onyx locks fanned across her crimson comforter. She stared at the dotted ceiling for a few minutes savoring her tiniest bit of sanity. That was how Sango found her. The brunette athlete quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What the hell is this," her roommate blurted. "You look like your cat just died. Wait, he didn't, did he?"

"Nope, Buyo is still alive and fat as ever," Kagome mumbled. "I'm just having a personal crisis. It's nothing to worry bout."

"Uh huh. Well," she smirked. "I have something to cheer you up! Miroku and I were making… were hanging out in the frat house and I found this!" Sango pounced on the bed and shoved a photograph in the miko's face. "Can you believe it!" Kagome plucked the picture from her fingers and busted out in laughter. There stood Inuyasha dressed in a tube top and a mini-skirt. Fish nets stretched across his legs and ended with hot pink pumps. His silver hair had been curled with a small curling iron leaving delicate ringlets. Someone had draped gaudy jewelry all over him. And to top it all off, his face was caked in makeup. He looked ready to give a guy a hand-job in a back of a van. This was _priceless_.

"Can I keep this?"

"Sure," Sango grinned. "I thought you would appreciate it. Inuyasha would shit twice and die if he knew something like that was roaming around. Can you imagine?" She laughed again. "I'm happy it cheered you up! Hey, do you want to go to Nomu tonight? I feel like grabbing a beer."

"I'd love too." Kagome really meant it. This photograph was pure gold. Sesshomaru would pay damn good money to see this. "Just let me get dressed and stuff?"

"Okay, I'll be back in…," Sango looked down at her watch, "thirty minutes? Miroku's waiting downstairs." The priestess saluted her best friend and pretended to head to her closet. "See you in a minute!" When she left, Kagome went straight to her desk. She grabbed a sharpie from the drawer and carefully wrote "Classic" on the bottom on the photograph. The miko looked down on her handy work and smiled. To cover her fib, Kagome threw on a different shirt and snuck downstairs.

Like earlier, no one was around. She silently power walked down the hall and stopped at Sesshomaru's door. Each room had a cork board nailed against the entry. Grabbing a bright yellow tack, Kagome stuck the photograph of Inuyasha on the cluttered mantle. There was no way he wouldn't see. Giving herself a mental high-five, the miko vacated the male floor and met up with her friends.

* * *

After five grueling hours of constant company, Sesshomaru finally broke free. It was quite absurd. To think women took his snarl as a token of affection. _Utterly disgusting_. To make matters worse, his detestable roommate followed him around all day taunting him. The whorish… what was her name? Kagura, he believed, attempted to grope his person. He nearly lost control then. The inu had no time to waste on pathetic females. His concert was a mere week away. Every ounce of his time was needed for rehearsal. If things continued towards this downward spiral, he was going to retreat home. A irritated sigh escaped his lips.

Somehow, he slipped away from his posse unnoticed. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to retreat into his empty dorm room. Thankfully, the whole building was deserted. He slowed his pace while climbing the stairs.

When he finally reached his room, his golden eyes traveled their room's announcement board. Horrid splashes of perfume were mixed with the brightly colored paper. Party invitations, no doubt. "Let the wolf handle them." As he reached for the knob, he stopped. Stuck carefully in corner of the board was a picture of the hanyou. The imbecile was dressed like a prostitute posing for the camera. On the bottom of the photograph in woman's handwriting was the word "Classic". Sesshomaru took the picture and smirked. It seemed today wasn't _too_ horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **I couldn't wait to write the next chapter! This, too me, is quite enjoyable. I rather like writing sweet romances. Any who, thank you very much for your reviews! And to all my other readers, thank you for stopping by! I'd love some feedback but no pressure! Enjoy!

**Rossetti's Romeo  
**"Lavender Means Admiration"  
_Chapter Two_

There wasn't an empty seat in the music hall. Students, teachers, and families filled the dimmed theatre. Tonight premiered the most talented, young musicians on campus. Sesshomaru Taisho included. Each participant picked a famous piece to play. No one could have swayed Kagome from attending. She arrived over an hour early just to get a good seat. The year before, the miko had to settle between three children and a crying baby. Lesson learned. Sango dragged her out of the building by her ear. The undeclared vixen tended to abhor crowds unless she was on the field. Tonight, the priestess opted to go stag. Honestly, Kagome went alone to keep her crush a secret. She had a feeling her mouth would water at the sight of the silver haired male, and she wasn't wrong.

Sesshomaru entered an hour into the show. A grand piano sat center on the polished stage. He strolled in the spotlight wearing a pressed suit and dark tie. The black ensemble contrasted beautifully against his pale skin. His gold eyes never looked to the audience. In fact, he ignored the crowd altogether. The inu slid onto bench and tuned out the world. His long fingers gently tapped the keys reliving Debussy's Estampes. Kagome's reminded herself to breathe. He looked so different on stage. The cold demeanor he fronted, melted away. His eyes closed as his hands danced across the instrument. Sesshomaru was in his own dream world. Kagome knew exactly how he felt. Every time she picked up her guitar, reality slipped away.

Twenty minutes into his piece, he stopped. Sesshomaru stood from his seat and bowed. If a pin had dropped, everyone would have heard it. The audience was stunned silent just as she. A few unaware folks rose from their bendable seats and clapped. Kagome decided then to show her appreciation another way. With a determined smile, the miko left her seat and exited the theatre. Sesshomaru wouldn't return to the dormitory for another hour or so. She had perfect amount of time.

Flipping out her cell phone, Kagome surfed the web. A local florist was open until nine o'clock. She slid off of peep-toe heels and jogged down the street. With fifteen minutes to spare, the priestess pushed the glass door open. A silver bell jingled above the threshold. She offered a bright smile to the florist and searched the shop. Roses were out of the question. Sesshomaru would be knee-deep in those red blooms. This flower had to be unique like him. What flowers stood for something? Her mother always loved lavender. Its sweet fragrance and spiritual significance rivaled any flower, but it was an _herb_…. Kagome wondered if it even had a meaning.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to know the meaning behind lavender?"

"Of course, Dear. Lavender is said to be a symbol of admiration." Jackpot.

"This is going to sound strange but could I just buy a single stem?"

The old woman smiled a knowing smile. She shifted her half-moon glasses and rummaged behind the counter. Her aged hands plucked a brilliant violet bloom and handed it to her. Kagome grinned like an idiot and unzipped her purse. The florist shook her head. "Don't worry about it Sweetie. The beauty of young love is all the payment I need."

"Thanks allot!"

"You're welcome. Now, be careful out there. It's getting dark." Kagome replied with a deep nod and vacated the flower shop with a little pep in her step. She hummed happily the entire way home.

There were more people wandering around tonight but it didn't faze her. The miko skipped up the stairs and surprised a half-naked Sango in their room. In an attempt to be modest, her roommate grabbed a towel to cover her exposed breasts.

"You scared me." She released a deep breath of relief and dropped the damp cloth. "I thought you were Inuyasha. The jerk has been charging in here every ten minutes looking for you. I told him you were at that concert thing and he still came in here. If he does it again, I swear I'm going to punch the crap out of him."

"I give you full permission. He knows not to just barge in here." Sango threw on a slinky, black tank and grinned. She always did know how to throw an outfit together. With her toned body, she looked good in practically anything. Miroku was one lucky man. "Hey, is Inuyasha in his room?"

"I seriously doubt it. That kid can't sit still for two minutes."

"Alright then," Kagome shrugged. It was true though. Inuyasha had the attention span of a Chihuahua on crack. Most of the time, the miko simply threw her hands in the air and gave up trying to converse with him. His head was a thick as cement. "I'm going to relax a little bit. Catch up with you later?"

"You better. I'm not going to be stuck with Miroku _and_ Inuyasha. That's just cruel and unusual punishment." Sango fluffed her hair and put on a dash of lip-gloss. "I'm serious by the way. I'll never forgive you." She flashed a pitiful puppy dog face in the priestess's direction. If Kagome didn't know Sango, she might have pulled it off.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise."

"Okay! I'll shoot you a text in like an hour." She grabbed her hobo bag and made a beeline for the door. The moment the lock clicked, Kagome scrambled for a piece of paper. Unfortunately, she only had college ruled paper and the lines were pink. She could see Sesshomaru's face now. He'd probably rip the girly note to shreds before reading the caption. The miko scanned the room again and spotted post-its on Sango's desk. Her options were neon green or mustard yellow. In the end, green won eenie-meenee-miney-moe. She brought the pad over to her desk and pulled out her Bic pen. Now, what to write. Kagome hadn't thought that far ahead. A desperate sigh escaped her lips.

Kagome stared at that damn post-it for an unknown period of time. Banging on the door broke her out of her stupor. "Yo, Kags," Inuyasha shouted from the door. "Unlock this stupid thing." The miko glared daggers at the pristine entry. Either she let him and forwent this idea or she could ignore. She chose the later. "Kagome, I know you're in there! I can smell you!" Yep, she was definitely going to pretend he wasn't there. She returned to her post-it and jotted down "utterly enchanting". It was simple and Sesshomaru would know she meant the concert. Stuffing the slip of paper in her pocket, Kagome grabbed the lavender and opened the door. Inuyasha stood there in his dude bro attire. The image of him dressed as a drag queen popped in her head. Uncontrolled bursts of laughter left her mouth. She had to hold her sides.

"What's so goddamn funny," he asked. His pointy ears twisted forward as if he wouldn't hear her answer.

"Nothing at all. Hey, I'll meet you downstairs okay? Sango and Miroku are already down there."

"Feh, whatever." The inu hanyou turned heel and sped down the hall. Kagome slowly followed his lead but made a detour on the second floor. Luckily for her, everyone was either out or in their rooms. She sneakily went to Sesshomaru's door and tacked the bright post-it on the corkboard. Carefully, she did the same to the lavender nailing the stem to the note. There was no way the silver haired youkai would miss it. The miko smiled goofily and descended down to her friends.

* * *

Sesshomaru would never understand college culture. The night had started off well until the concert ended. Once the lights flipped back on and the audience began to mingle, reality returned full force. Humans screeched about partying and keg stands. The intellectual peace exploded directly in his face. Kouga demanded they celebrate after his debut. Unfortunately, the tai-youkai's idea of celebrating was detaching himself from trashy women and reading a book. He was in desperate need of a shower. Between the handshakes, perfumed hugs, and bouquets, Sesshomaru about vomited. Well, figuratively. Now, it was midnight. The mangy wolf had his amusement and the inu was mere steps away from his down mattress. He dug his small set of keys from his pocket and went through the motions. A patch of purple stopped his movements. There, pierced on his door, was a sprig of lavender. Sesshomaru plucked the herb from cork and saw a tacky post-it behind it. In familiar women's pen, "utterly enchanting" was written. The demon stared at the message and internally smiled. It was a pleasant token. Whoever this woman was, he desired to know. He peeled the note off and entered his room.

Kicking his shoes off, Sesshomaru went to his maple desk. He opened the first drawer and put the post-it next to the picture of the half-breed. The inu kept the lavender piece and placed it on his bed stand. Its fresh scent devoured the mortal stench poisoning his nostrils. He was quite curious about this female. She had tact and for some unknown reason, she didn't want him to know her identity. Typically, women took the opposite route. It was a refreshing. A game of cat and mouse.

With a playful smirk, Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of parchment and elegantly wrote "why hide?" in blue. He took the scrap and tacked it exactly where she left her little clues. If she planned on continuing this game, she'd see it. Resolved, the inu pianist stripped down to his silk boxers and promptly fell asleep. However, at two o'clock in the morning, Sesshomaru awoke to someone messing with the board. His top lip curled. He'd find out sooner or later. Might as well enjoy the secret exchanges now. Then, dreamland took him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **Now, this chapter is separated into three parts. Just a heads up! Thank your reviews and to all my other readers for stopping by! I'm glad you like the style of the story. Feel free to tell me your thoughts. Enjoy! Oh, and I usually don't go for the 'T' rating. This is something totally different for me. Lol. There is some language, but I figure a teenager can handle it.

**Rossetti's Romeo**

"Sonnets of Later Life"

_Chapter Three_

Why, oh why, couldn't there be an elevator in the dormitory? Every Thursday night, Kagome found herself stuck hauling a drunk Inuyasha up the stairs. Miroku opted to take the hanyou home but she could see Sango didn't want to return to the dorm just yet. In fact, the feisty athlete looked as if she'd kill the baka at any moment. Her brown eyes were twitching dangerously. Word got around that Kouga would pop up soon so Kagome bit the bullet. A long, swerving walk later, the miko managed to get the staggering inu in his room. Thank kami.

"Kags, you know," Inuyasha slurred. "You're like… you're like my best friend ever." The priestess sighed and asked for his keys. "I mean, we're like this." He attempted to cross his fingers but only managed to fall into the door. The molding split under his weight. "Sometimes, I just wanna…." And then, he did it. Inuyasha tried to go in for a kiss but caught air. Kagome shoved him on his bed. His golden eyes closed the moment his head hit the pillow. She didn't bother with goodbyes. He started snoring before she could turn her back. With a sigh, she trekked to her floor only stopping at Sesshomaru's door for a moment. The lavender stem and post-it were gone. Butterflies fluttered inside her belly. She scoped the rest Sesshomaru's board and noticed a little scrap of paper pinned in her token's place. In elegant cursive were the words "why hide?". Kagome plucked the note from the board and smiled. Looks like another gift was in order. She finally pulled herself away and went upstairs.

An empty room greeted her. Kagome's cheesy grin was still plastered on her face. She decided on the short climb up that she'd up the ante. The priestess moseyed to her bookshelf and plucked one of her favorite poem anthologies. Flipping through the pages, she found exactly what she was looking for: _Sonnets of Later Life _by Christina Rossetti. It was one of her personal favorites and deep down, she knew Sesshomaru would enjoy it. The lovesick miko sat at her desk and copied the poem on her tacky lined paper. When she finished, Kagome scribbled down her school P.O. box address. She folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into a cheap envelope. Her tongue sealed the deal. Completely determined, the Shikon priestess began planning 'Operation Give Letter to Apollo'.

* * *

A local jazz festival entertained the would be annoyances on a typical Saturday. Nearly every student rose early to participate in the festivities. Sesshomaru found himself actually lounging comfortably in the silence. He purchased his daily black coffee without a fuss and even treated himself to a blueberry muffin. The empty café allowed him to relax for the first time in days. Kouga's idiocy brought the worst out in him. His beast was constantly demanding retribution and given another hour with the wolf, he would have decapitated him. Sesshomaru would have gained immense pleasure watching the foul creature rot under his acid. Maybe, another time.

Returning to his room, Sesshomaru sipped on his Columbian beverage. The rich flavor tantalized his taste buds. He inhaled the strong aura and gratefully sighed. When he reached his door, his golden spheres surveyed the announcement board. The inu youkai caught himself checking the insufferable piece of wood every few hours. It'd been three days since the female last communicated. Her sporadic messages irked him. She certainly fed his curiosity. He found himself pondering over the mysterious onna throughout the day. It was a distraction but not unwanted. Sesshomaru mentally ran a list of possible candidates for his admirer. None fit her guarded nature. Interesting indeed.

To his delight, a plain envelope covered the pending trash on the board. His name was written across its surface. Sesshomaru carefully unpinned the treasure and retreated inside. He immediately ripped it open. On feminine notebook paper was a short poem. The inu recognized the piece from an upper level literature course. His long fingers straightened out the paper while he read aloud.

_A dream there is wherein we are fain to scream, _

_While struggling with ourselves we cannot speak:_

_And much of all our waking life, as weak_

_And misconceived, eludes us like the dream. _

_For half life's seemings are not what they seem. _

_And vain the laughs we laugh, the shrieks we shriek;_

_Yea, all is vain that mars the settled meek_

_Contented quiet of our daily theme. _

_When I was young I deemed that sweets are sweet:_

_But now I deem some searching bitters are_

_Sweeter than sweets, and more refreshing far, _

_And to be relished more, and more desired,_

_And more to be pursued on eager feet,_

_On feet untired, and still on feet though tired. _

The words echoed within his mind. A strange, warm feeling coursed throughout his body. "Impossible," he started. The tai-youkai never demeaned himself to human emotion, but it was undeniable. Somehow, the woman had managed to evoke _desire_. It was noteworthy feat. Only his inanimate piano broke his cold exterior. He read the lyrics once more and slightly grinned. The inu needed to know this woman. His eyes scanned it yet again and spotted an address at the bottom of the page. It was for a mailbox in the union building. Of course, she offered no identity. Sly female.

Sesshomaru took a seat at his desk and locked the poem away. He pulled out his leather portfolio and thumbed through the pages. Between its soft folds resided every musical work he'd composed. The silver haired male eyed each piece carefully before choosing a newer piece. It had taken several years to perfect. He followed the woman's example and folded the music into three sections. The demon placed the work inside a linen envelope. He addressed the letter to Miss Rossetti and sealed it with wax. The tall male leaned back in his chair and stared down at his gift. This would be the first time he'd ever given _anyone_ his music.

* * *

By request, Kagome trudged down to mailroom. Some dress Sango ordered online was meant to arrive today. Unfortunately, there wasn't a package waiting behind the counter. The miko decided to check her mail since she was already in the area. Her small box was filled with credit card applications and local business discounts. She unclogged the metal cube and tossed everything in the recycling bin. The shrine maiden almost left Sesshomaru's letter in the blue trashcan. Her peripheral vision somehow caught the corner of the letter. Kagome pulled it from the garbage and smiled. The gorgeous musician had entitled her Miss Rossetti. She gently flipped the thick envelope over and broke the seal. Inside were sheets of music. The miko released a squeal of delight. Her arms hugged the precious gift against her chest. She promptly rushed home to learn the handwritten piece. Knowing Sesshomaru, it would be beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** I'd just like to thank everyone for stopping by and taking a gander at my lovely story. I wish I could tell you all the events to come, but I can't! It'd ruin the story! Lol. I hope you enjoy this next segment! Please feel free to speak your mind! Enjoy!

**Rossetti's Romeo**

"A Confession of Love"

_Chapter Four_

A triumphant smile graced Kagome's face. Due to her recent ventures of playing Love Letters with Sesshomaru, she'd managed to make an A on her first exam. The red ink promptly labeled the success of communicating her love. Between her week of cram sessions, the miko learned the inu's piece. Its complexity took her days to figure. Plucking her guitar's strings every hour nearly drove Sango insane. The priestess found herself admiring Sesshomaru even more. She didn't believe that to be possible. As Kagome looked up from her scantron, she saw her love interest talking with the professor. He was pointing out something on the answer sheet. The scowl on his face spoke volumes. For a brief a moment, their eyes made contact. He offered no indication that he recognized her. In fact, Sesshomaru frowned at her cheerful demeanor. It felt like a kick to the stomach. When Dr. Ongaku dismissed the class, Kagome was the first to jump ship.

Wandering in the courtyard, the priestess sighed. Too many thoughts polluted her mind. It'd been a week since she'd last communicated with him. A part of her thought it to be unnecessary since she achieved her goal. The look that Sesshomaru gave her fueled her resolve. He would never be interested in a normal girl like her. Talk about ego deflation. Still, Kagome wished to continue. There was so much about the inu demon she wanted to know. Who was his favorite composer? Did he prefer coffee over tea? Was he allergic to chocolate like real dogs? The Shikon miko was inquisitive and curious by nature. However, the question was 'did she wish to enlighten Sesshomaru with her feelings further only to be hurt?'

Inuyasha spotted her pacing in the grass. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the dormitory. Apparently, the gang was going to see a movie later. "It's not some chick flick," he reiterated, "but I know how long you wenches take to get ready. We're leaving in a couple hours. Don't take fucking forever!" He left a miserable Kagome at her doorstep. She turned the knob and entered her empty room. Sango wouldn't be back for at least an hour. With another deep sigh, the priestess threw her backpack on her bed and took a seat at her desk. She collected a couple sheets of tacky notebook paper from her drawer. Her hand selected a pen from a cup and explored herself on the first page. It really helped to vent. When she filled every line, she promptly ripped it into shreds.

The second page turned into something more gracious. Each word chosen wisely. Kagome expressed her feelings and specifically directed them to Sesshomaru. Before she even realized, the miko had addressed it to the youkai and signed 'Yours, Miss Rossetti'. Her brown eyes gazed down at her completed work. She almost made confetti out of the sheet. The only thing stopping her was the ambiguity of the letter. Sesshomaru still didn't know her identity. No harm, no foul. Kagome slipped the message in an envelope and wrote his name on the front. After she readied herself for the night with the guys, she'd pin her traitorous letter on Sesshomaru's cork board.

* * *

Every professor at this university was a fool. To believe that Dr. Ongaku marked his exam as a ninety-six percent. Sesshomaru _never_ scored less than a hundred. The two questions staining his perfect record were opinionated nonsense. After forty seconds of explaining the sheer stupidity of the multiple choice questions, the professor reluctantly agreed and gave him the correct grade. The tai-youkai scented the insufferable human's irritation. It took immense control to calm his beast. Unfortunately, some quiet female caught his rage. She exited the classroom rather quickly. Sesshomaru _almost _apologized. Her presence never bothered him. He actually admired her for a human. Higurashi always attended class and only spoke when spoken too. It was a rare to find a respectable mortal. The woman wasn't at fault for his displeasure, Miss Rossetti was. A week had passed and he yet to hear from her. He offered his most prized composition and was given nothing. Sesshomaru checked the announcement board every few hours only to be disappointed. Today seemed to be same. Nothing but party flyers decorated the spongy frame.

He opened the unlocked door to find Kouga lounging on his twin bed. The mangy wolf was reading something. Sesshomaru inspected the letter. Familiar pink lines stood out amongst the white. The youkai's vision bled. The ookami's blue eyes rose to meet Sesshomaru's golden orbs. An annoying smirk pulled at his top lip. "Well, well, well. It looks like you've got a secret admirer." His claws shook the page wildly. "I can't believe some cock tease is writing you a letter! I mean, come on! She's probably some hideous cow. What kind of chick does this shit?" He laughed once. It ceased the moment Sesshomaru's fist connected with the wolf's nose. A loud crack permeated the air. "You broke my nose," he screeched. Blood poured from his nostrils. Kouga ran into the bathroom leaving the inu alone. He picked the letter off the mongrel's comforter and read.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I don't know why I'm telling you this. Self-preservation demands I hide my true feelings and identity. You probably will never reciprocate my feelings. I came to terms with that the moment I first saw you. Beautiful women flock to you daily. I'll admit to you now that I'm not gorgeous. In fact, I'm just a normal girl. The only thing setting me apart from your fan club are my true feelings. I'm in love with you Sesshomaru. I love the way you submerge yourself in your music. I love the way you unknowingly appreciate the world around you. Your intellect, unique personality, and beauty surpass any guy I could ever imagine. I never wanted to tell you these things. I'm much more the suffer in silence type, but you only live once…. Thank you for your music. It is absolutely wonderful. I expected nothing less from you. Maybe someday, I'll have the pleasure of hearing you play it. Goodbye._

_Yours,_

_Miss Rossetti_

A roller coaster of emotions spiraled inside the inu's chest. The mysterious female loved him but ended with a _goodbye_. His esteem rose only to be trampled. She didn't wish to continue their communication? Seven days, five hours, and twenty-two minutes of waiting, and the woman professed her desire only to end their relationship before it could possibly begin? No, he would _not_ accept this. She had submitted to him. Sesshomaru demanded to know the female and create his own assessment. If she truly lacked attraction, it would be for him to decide. His beast growled in agreement. He folded the letter into thirds and stashed it into his desk drawer. His other prized tokens greeted him. A pitiful smile curled at his lips. It had been centuries since a woman had drawn his attention.

He collected a thick sheet of cream stationary and withdrew an ink pen. Gracefully, he scribed a single sentence: "I wish to know you." Sesshomaru blew on the expensive paper to dry the ink. He sealed it within a matching envelope and stamped the corner. The youkai copied her address onto the paper carefully. Like before, he sealed the note with a royal seal. His fingers caressed the upper corners of the letter. Without another moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru left the room to mail the precious response. Right before he closed the door, Kouga screamed _asshole_. The ookami would receive more than a broken nose when he returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm coming to the end of road. There's only one chapter left to post! And like I said, this is a sweet story. No lemons to speak of. *sad face* But it feels nice to write for a younger audience. Don't worry though! I'll post another little something soon full of hotness. *wink* But, here's the new installment! I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to review!

**Rossetti's Romeo**

"A Post-it Set Date"

_Chapter Five_

The universe had spiraled into black hole. There was no other explanation. Resting in her fingertips was a crisp letter from Sesshomaru. Well, it was more of a note than an actual letter. It stated "I wish to know you" in perfect cursive. The black ink beautified the simple sentence. Kagome reread the kanji nearly a hundred times before hiding it in her purse. A face-to-face meeting with the tai-youkai hadn't been in the equation. She wrote her letter to solidify an _ending_. Sesshomaru would never date her, right? He may have found her tokens amusing but he disdained humans. Inuyasha constantly reminded her. Mortals tended to reek of death or so she was told. The miko couldn't handle rejection from the inu prince. He was her heart's desire and deep down, she knew he'd be her only one in this lifetime. How pathetic was she.

Kagome left the mailroom and slowly walked back to home. She was stopped a few times by classmates. The priestess threw on a small smile and sung hellos. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. It sucked sometimes being the nice girl. When she made it to the dormitory's threshold, the Shikon miko's cell-phone vibrated. She dug the offensive object out of her back pocket and answered. It was the manager from Nomu. They wanted her to play Friday night. Suffocated with the thought of making public appearances, Kagome declined. She could hear his choked surprise. With a quick sorry, she hung up and went to her room.

The girl's hall was lively for a Wednesday. Doors were open, music blared. Kagome snuck into their room only to be deafened. Sango contributed the majority of the notes echoing throughout the halls. A bass drum pounded on the left wall. The brunette athlete danced around the small room in her boy shorts and bra. A prickly hairbrush subbed for a microphone. She gave a bright smile when she noticed Kagome. "Hey," she shouted. "How were classes?" Sango made no motion to lower the stereo's volume so the priestess completed the task. A fake pout graced her roommate's face. "I like that song…."

"Sorry, I just couldn't hear myself think. Classes were okay."

Sango tossed her brush on her bed and lifted her eyebrow. Her muscular arms crossed over her lacy bra in defiance. This was her ninja pose. Any time the lithe woman wanted information, she took her 'no bullshit' stance. Kagome flopped on her unmade bed and sighed. For a moment, the priestess really believed she could bask in self-pity. "What the hell is wrong with you? What happened?" The miko shook her head in the sheets. Like that was going to work. "What's up? I'm not going to leave you alone until you fess up." A bare foot stomped the floor. There really was no way to deter Sango. Just ask Miroku.

"I'm in love with someone, a _forbidden_ someone."

The lingerie clad woman took a seat next to Kagome and gave a sigh of relief. "Man, I thought someone had died. You look so… upset? Stupid me! Of course, you're upset! Well, who's this Romeo of yours?"

"Taisho…," Kagome paused to draw a deep breath, "Sesshomaru."

"Oh, thank kami! I thought you were going to say Inuyasha."

Out of all the things she expected her best friend to say, that wasn't one of them. Kagome's friends typically referred to Sesshomaru as the Ice Prince or _Dick_. Inuyasha spouted more negative opinions of his half-brother than anybody. Even Miroku agreed the inu demon seemed disagreeable. The miko usually clamped her mouth shut during these childish accusations. Sango had joined their banter a few times after Sesshomaru ignored her blatantly. The universe truly had fallen into an abyss if she didn't mind their coupling. "What," was the only word Kagome could logically form.

"I _said_, I'm glad it's not Inuyasha. That guy has it bad for you but he's juvenile. I'd be shocked if he didn't cuss once for an hour. Plus, the kid drinks _way_ too much. You can do better." Sango turned onto her side to face Kagome. Her elbow propped her head up to make eye contact. "And honestly, I think Sesshomaru would suit you. I mean, you're both music majors and smart. He may not be the cuddliest guy around but you have a knack for attracting canine demons."

"Sango!"

"What! It's true. Inuyasha's in love with you and don't forget that Kouga jerk. He keeps claiming you're his woman. I really wish you'd let me beat the crap out of him.… Oh my god! I didn't tell you. Your _love interest_ broke his nose! I saw him sporting a white bandage two days ago. Inuyasha's been taunting the wolf nonstop."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Kagome giggled.

"There," she smiled. "You're laughing! You shouldn't get all beat up about this. Why not just tell him how you feel? It's better to get these things off your chest. You never know! He may be harboring some feelings for you!"

The miko snorted. Yeah, right. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room." Sango nodded her head vigorously causing her brown locks to fall in her face. She huffed them away. "I've been secretly sending Sesshomaru little tokens of my affection. I gave him that photo of Inuyasha, a poem, a flower… well, herb, and a letter. We've been sort of like pen pals."

"You mean, you've been doing secret Valentine stuff," she asked. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. If Sango was anything, it was blunt. "Then you've pretty much orchestrated a meet-and-greet. What's got your panties in a bunch? Just tell him how you feel."

"It's Sesshomaru, Sango! His note said he wanted to meet me but… I can't meet him! There's no way he'd like me." Kagome's fired up roommate leapt off the mattress and pointed a manicured finger in the miko's face. Her chocolate orbs twitched with ire. "What in the hell do you mean by that? Of course, he'll like you! No one doesn't like you Kagome. And if for some stupid reason he doesn't, then forget him! You deserve the world on a silver platter. Do you honestly want to settle for the rest of your life?" The priestess lifted herself up and shook her head no. "I didn't think so. If you don't give this a shot, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." With that, Sango pivoted her heel and returned to the music. The obnoxiously loud bass returned. Sometimes Kagome wanted to strangle her best friend and hug her at the same time.

The Shikon miko pulled her cell-phone from her pocket once more and slid through her contacts. She highlighted Nomu and stepped into the hallway. It was a smidge quieter. Kagome clicked the green phone button and placed the device up to her ear. Her hand cupped around her mouth to dissolve some of the noise. The manager answered. She gave a chipper hello and asked if she could reconsider the offer. He happily reinstated her slot. "Thank you so much," she smiled. With a hard click, the conversation ended. Kagome returned to their room. Sango had managed to put on a noodle-strapped blouse. The blue lace of her bra was still visible. It broadened the priestess's smile.

Kagome strolled over to Sango's desk and grabbed a neon green post-it from her collection. She brought the slip of paper to her own area. Grabbing a sharpie, the miko jotted down Nomu's address and the time she'd be playing. Her roommate hovered over her shoulder and read the sticky note. "You playing Friday," she asked. The raven haired priestess nodded. "Miroku and I will be there! Are you going to mysteriously give this to Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded again. "Well, you should write a song for him or something. What about that one you've practicing nonstop?" There was a slight hint of annoyance in her tone. It brought a mischievous twinkle to the miko's eyes.

"That's actually Sesshomaru's piece but you've got a good idea! I could make this my _final_ token. He'll know who I am before I have to actually talk to him. For some reason, that makes me feel better. I'm no good with confrontation."

"Whatever! More than likely, this wont be the last thingy-ma-bob. The guy is probably nuts about you. Why else would he take time to respond?" Pure amusement, Kagome mentally restated.

"We'll just have to see about that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **This is the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! Thank you so much for reviewing and stopping by! And I'd like to add that the song isn't mine. I actually picked it off of Fergie. Lol. Crazy because I'm more of a punk rock girl. Who knew? Thanks again for everything! Comment if you like!

**Rossetti's Romeo**

"Finally"

_Chapter Six_

Tonight, he would encounter Miss Rossetti. The obnoxious post-it stated to meet her at a local address promptly at nine o'clock. He left campus an hour early to purchase a long stem rose from the florist a block away. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru miscalculated the popularity of this Nomu establishment. Upon walking the short distance, his imbecile of a roommate discovered him. A string of harlots followed in the wolf's wake. As hard as he tried, the tai-youkai couldn't rid of them. He decided to occupy a two seated table near the stage but Kouga followed. The females remained standing as they fawned over their _beauty_. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and prayed the wenches would use what little self-preservation they had to vacate his presence. If Miss Rossetti wouldn't have been in attendance, the blue eyed canine would whine over more than a broken nose.

The ice prince's gold eyes searched the makeshift coffee house for possible prospects. No one fit his secret admirer's calculating intelligence nor redeeming appearance. Like the women Kouga associated with, every female looked repulsive. Even the wait staff resembled mortal peasants. He declined purchasing a beverage and locked his eyes to the miserable fool attempting to play a guitar on stage. He plucked the strings as if the instrument were a clothes line. Absolutely insufferable. Surely the idiot wasn't being paid for his contribution to the fall of music. Sesshomaru internally sighed. He almost pulled the post-it from his jacked pocket to check the address. However, he never made mistakes.

Kouga commented on the rose lying on the table and thankfully, sent the women away to discuss the trivial matter. The inu-youkai pretended the wolf didn't exist. Typically, the mutt wouldn't let things go but yet _another_ female distracted him. He leapt from his seat to greet the girl. It was sheer boredom that pulled his attention from the stage to their encounter. "How's my woman," he exclaimed loud enough for the entire population to hear. Kouga moved to the side slightly giving Sesshomaru a perfect view of her. The female stood out like a sore thumb in the horrific sea of prostitutes. She wore casual attire hiding the majority of her skin, but her simple look didn't hide her womanly curves. Her ebony hair cascaded down in her back in gentle waves that framed her naturally beautiful face. Little makeup caked her flawless skin. Sesshomaru knew he'd seen her before. It took him but a moment to recall she was in one of his many music courses. She was the quiet student he'd glared at weeks before.

"I'm not your woman," she pointed out rolling her large doe eyes. Kouga seemed unaffected by her statement. It instantly became apparent that she fell into the one percentile of women with somewhat of a brain. The wolf then attempted to wrap an arm around her. She shoved it away without any hesitation. Interesting.

The horrid "musician" ended his set without applause. A man dressed in uniform climbed onto the stage and announced a new player, Kagome Higurashi. Everyone cheered. Sesshomaru eyed the tasteful female leave his roommate and take her place on stage. In the year he'd known of Higurashi, the tai-youkai had never witnessed her play. An electric acoustic Fender was strapped on her back. She gracefully set up her instrument and placed a stool in front of microphone. People still shouted and clapped as if Beethoven was about to play a symphony. A small smile curled at her pout lips. Sesshomaru took notice that her slender fingers held no pick.

"Hey everyone! I'd just like to say that I'm glad you could make it out tonight. I've actually have something new I've been working." More catcalls interrupted her speech. "Yeah, yeah," she joked. "I'm going to play the one though. I hope you guys understand. This is for someone _special_." And then, her chocolate eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. A warm feeling crept up his spine. Never in his hundreds of years had felt anything like it. "I wanted to make this my _final_ token."

Kagome began plucking the strings creating a dream-like melody. The entire space fell into a dead silence. She leaned forward and released a sweet voice comparable to that of a siren. Sesshomaru had never heard anything more beautiful. He became memorized. The lyrics were nearly lost in her heavenly sound.

_I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold  
__This classic story told, I left it in the cold  
__Walking through an open door, it led me back to you  
__Each one unlocking more of the truth. _

_I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
__I finally got lost inside of you  
__I finally know that I needed to grow  
__And finally my maze has been solved. _

_Finally, now my destiny can begin  
__Though it will have a different set  
__Something new and strange is happening. _

_Finally, my life doesn't seem so bad  
__It's the best I've ever had  
__Give my love to him __**finally**__. _

_I remembered the beginning you already knew  
__I acted like a fool trying to be cool  
__Fronting like it didn't matter, I just ran away  
__On another face, I was lost in my own space._

_Found what it's like to hurt selfishly  
__Scared to give of me, afraid to just believe  
__I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
__Stumbled through the nets that I have made. _

_Finally, I got out of my own way  
__I've started living for today  
__I finally know that I needed to grow  
__And, I finally know that it must be so. _

The music unfortunately died. Everyone gave a standing ovation including Sesshomaru. Words escaped him. Kagome Higurashi was perfect, an angel. She bowed and waved to the crowd. They demanded more but she unplugged her instrument. Moans of want filled the establishment. An apologetic smile seemed to warm their hearts. The beautiful mortal stepped down and caught his golden spheres. With a newly found strength, the tiny onna stepped towards him. He, in turn, offered her the single red rose he'd purchased. She sniffed the flower's wondrous scent and blushed. The light pink color made her even more beautiful.

"You're not disappointed," Kagome asked.

He closed the distance between them and caressed her heated cheek. Her skin was as soft as it appeared. Sesshomaru leaned towards her and captured her lips. She was slightly startled but soon melted into his embrace. The world surrounding them vanished. It felt as if the universe had fatefully aligned. "_Never_," he whispered. A new round of applause erupted. The cold hearted demon had fallen for the sweet miko. Or should he say, _his_ Miss Rossetti.


End file.
